<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushing Fantasies by TheSerpentGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961952">Crushing Fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer'>TheSerpentGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has a Crush, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanders Sides - Prinxiety</p><p>Summary: “Each of the sides’ had a room, that everyone knew. What NOT everyone knew was that they all operated differently. Roman’s was the most curious case, it was an ever shifting world behind a door. Roman for the most part could control it and manifest whatever he wanted as well as will the landscape to shift to his wants. However, if his personal fantasies or daydreams became too strong, his room would work to fulfill his fantastical imagination. And that was becoming a problem.”</p><p>AKA the one where roman’s crush gets awkward cause his room tries to fulfill his wishes </p><p>A/N: OKAY SO, elephant in the room, the newest episode. this was written before then but i forgot to post it here. im not okay about it</p><p>secondly, im kinda bedridden right now? my anemia is getting so bad that today when i got up to answer the door i fainted and slammed my jaw on the wall on the way down. im okay for now its just really really really weird. also i did a reaction video to the episode on my channel (warning its really REALLY bad, like super bad, but its there)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crushing Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each of the sides’ had a room, that everyone knew.</p><p>What NOT everyone knew was that they all operated differently.</p><p>Roman’s was the most curious case, it was an ever shifting world behind a door.</p><p>Roman for the most part could control it and manifest whatever he wanted as well as will the landscape to shift to his wants.</p><p>However, if his personal fantasies or daydreams became too strong, his room would work to fulfill his fantastical imagination.</p><p>And that was becoming a problem.</p><p>...</p><p>Roman walked into his room, quickly looking for his notepad.</p><p>“Come on, come on, where is it?” Roman paced across the floor as quick as he could, he needed to get out of there before his little problem picked back up.</p><p>“Is this what you’re looking for?”</p><p>Roman jumped and squeaked in surprise before turning to see Virgil holding his brush.</p><p>Except that wasn’t Virgil.</p><p>Roman closed his eyes to try and tell his room what to do, but when he saw this false-Virgil smiling and batting his eyelashes, Roman’s face went red and he lost all sense of urgency.</p><p>“I love seeing you again, Roman.”</p><p>Roman shook his head. That was NOT Virgil.</p><p>“Nope, nope, nope. This is too weird. You are not Virgil. Virgil is not flirty, and he is not into me.” Roman waved his hand. “Go away, this is weird.”</p><p>“Ah, but isn’t this what you want?” The false-Virgil turned his head to the side, a projection of the room trying to fulfill its host fantasies and wishes.</p><p>“No! Well- I- No! Not like this. You are not Virgil.” Roman snatched his brush back and bolted from his room, quite literally slamming the door behind him.</p><p>This was becoming QUITE the problem.</p><p>Roman shuddered a bit. That was really weird. Seeing a not-Virgil look exactly like Virgil but act all flirty towards him was all kinds of not okay.</p><p>“You okay, Princey?”</p><p>Roman jumped about a foot in the air before looking up to see Virgil half-smirking.</p><p>He must’ve been napping. His hair was a bit of a mess, it was sticking out a bit on all sides. He also had that adorable look in his eyes that he just woke up and was still a little sleepy. His makeup wasn’t on perfectly so Roman could see ghostly little freckles peppered across that adorable face-</p><p>“Earth to Princey.” Virgil waved.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>He had a flirty not-real Virgil on one side of the door, and a suspicious real Virgil he could NOT let know what was going on.</p><p>Roman blinked and cleared his throat. “I’m positively perfect, my pessimistic pal.”</p><p>“No nickname? Just some alliteration? You’re losin’ it, Princey.” Virgil winked and grinned before turning to head back to the couch.</p><p>Roman felt his face warm at that wink.</p><p>He groaned to himself, sliding down with his back to the door.</p><p>He watched through his hands as Virgil leaned back on the couch as he scrolled through his phone. He let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes with a sleepy look and a half smile.</p><p>Roman wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle him close while petting that adorable bush of faded purple hair.</p><p>Virgil glanced over and grinned. “See something you like?”</p><p>Roman jumped to his feet with a cough. “Uh, not unless my type suddenly became drab and dreary... Huckleberry Fiend.”</p><p>Virgil snickered and let out a laugh. Roman loved that sound and ached to hear it more.</p><p>“Looks like you still got some nicknames in ya, Ro.” Virgil stood and stretched, his shirt pulling up to reveal his stomach. “I’m gonna grab some snacks. Wanna crash and watch Disney? I’ll let you pick~” Virgil practically sang the last part with a smirk making Roman’s face flush.</p><p>“Sure! That sounds great!”</p><p>Virgil gave his signature two finger salute as he left for the kitchen.</p><p>...</p><p>Seeing as Virgil gave Roman the pick, he took the opportunity to pick a movie Virgil would never pick. Beauty and the Beast.</p><p>Virgil had set down a bowl of popcorn and plopped himself on the couch too close but at the same time way too far away from Roman. He could maybe put an arm around him if he were fearless enough to do that, but they weren’t close enough for a nice hug... which Roman also couldn’t bring himself to do.</p><p>Virgil doesn’t like me like that.<br/>Roman sighed and watched the rest of the movie, at least enjoying Virgil’s company. He tried not to sneak too many glances. He still had that adorable sleepy look in his eyes.</p><p>With a small whine and another yawn Virgil’s eyes closed and he leaned to the side.</p><p>Resting his head on Roman’s shoulder.</p><p>Roman yipped and his face went red.</p><p>Craaaaaaaap.</p><p>God he was so cute! Was it wrong to enjoy the moment if Virgil didn’t have romantic feelings to him?</p><p>Too late he was enjoying it.</p><p>Roman couldn’t help but smile looking at Virgil’s sleeping form. The movie seemed to fade as he softened at the sight.</p><p>“Wh- huh?” Virgil jumped and blinked.</p><p>Roman jolted and looked away, trying to make sure it didn’t look like he was staring.</p><p>“Sorry, Ro.” Virgil mumbled. “Guess I needa sleep s’more.” He stood and stretched. “Gunna hafta cut this movie night short.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah.” Roman stuttered, watching as Virgil left.</p><p>It was getting late maybe he should turn in to.</p><p>Roman hopped off the couch and walked ot his room.</p><p>First his skin care routine. Then slid into his best pair of pajamas. Then-</p><p>“Hi, Ro.”</p><p>Crap.</p><p>Roman froze when he saw Virgil, sleep and bushy haired smothered in a giant purple blanket. “Will you cuddle with me?”</p><p>“Nope!” Roman bolted out of his room and slammed the door.</p><p>Okay. New plan. Sleeping on the couch.</p><p>Maybe after a good nights rest his crush will fade and he can get his room back!</p><p>...Even Roman didn’t believe that.</p><p>It could take weeks for this stupid crush to go away. If that soon.</p><p>Better get used to the couch then.</p><p>Roman flopped on to the couch. Okay... with a little conjuring... this could work.</p><p>After an hour of getting every detail right so he could have a proper place to sleep, the couch barely even looked like a couch. It was HUGE! Covered in various types of elaborately designed blankets and throw pillows, it was truly fit for royalty.</p><p>Now this, he could get used to.</p><p>Roman snapped the lights off and gently tucked himself under the luscious covers and let himself drift off.</p><p>...</p><p>“Roman? What are you doing out here?”</p><p>Roman jumped awake at the sudden voice.</p><p>“Virgil?” Roman whipped his head around in the darkness.</p><p>“Hang on-” With a flick of a switch the room illuminated. Virgil was in the hall peeking in with a blanket over his shoulders. “So why are you sleeping on the couch?”</p><p>Roman sputtered. “Uh- I just... Well... I wanted to get a change of scenery?”</p><p>Virgil looked a bit skeptical before shrugging. “You’ve done stranger.”</p><p>“So.. why are you out here? What time is it?” Roman asked.</p><p>“Four AM. Nightly nightmares.” Virgil sighed.</p><p>“You... have nightmares?”</p><p>Virgil gave a half smirk. “Yeah who woulda thought that ANXIETY would have nightmares, right?”</p><p>“Alright. Point taken.”</p><p>There was a pause as the two glanced around, the conversation disappointing.</p><p>“Hey, Ro?” Virgil asked in a meek voice.</p><p>“Yeah, V?”</p><p>“Would it be okay if I... slept here with you? You don’t have to, I was just thinking-”</p><p>“No! I mean, yes! That would be okay!”</p><p>“You sure? I don’t wanna like... overstep boundaries.”</p><p>Roman shrugged off his nervousness. “It’s okay... really.”</p><p>Virgil shuffled over.</p><p>Virgil would never be comfortable initiating contact so-</p><p>Time to be fearless.</p><p>Roman held Virgil’s hand and guided him to lay beside him. “Is this okay?”</p><p>Virgil smiled and Roman could’ve sworn he was pink in the face.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s good.”</p><p>Virgil climbed onto the couch with Roman. It was a good thing he made it bigger, or it might’ve been a little cramped.</p><p>Instead the two were comfortably close under the large blanket.</p><p>Roman smiled as Virgil curled up close to him.</p><p>“Night, Princey.”</p><p>“Night, Stormcloud.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>